


My Fault

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: He knew he was weak, he couldn't protect himself. He couldn't even save the girl he loved. But one thing plagued his mind, why was Arthur mad? He had never asked him to stay."Arthur je suis désolé..I..I just loved her too much..s-she was my everything..she was my..Mon ange ..and now that she's gone..."
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc
Series: Hetalia Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I was just reading my history book when I caught sight of her name. Then boom a lot of flashbacks from Hetalia and my History class came to me and I couldn't help but write.
> 
> Initially I wanted to give it a happy ending but that girl didn't have a happy end, I'll keep it canon.
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Je n'aurais pas dû laisser son! = I shouldn't have let her!
> 
> Je ne peux pas. = I can't.
> 
> Quoi? = What?
> 
> Arthur je suis désolé = Arthur, I'm sorry
> 
> Mon ange = My angle
> 
> maintenant qu'elle a disparu = now that she's gone

_**Rouen, France** _

_**May 30, 1431** _

"I'm sorry." The boy quietly spoke as he tried to comfort the older boy.

"I-it's my fault." He couldn't stop the tears from falling as both of them watched the as the citizens of England burned the girl who had stolen his heart. "I should 'ave done something. I'm so stupid."

Arthur wrapped his arms around the weeping boy whispering words of comfort in hopes that he would calm down. He felt guilty, he knew it was his fault.

"France. Please calm down, she did it because she wanted to protect you."

" _Je n'aurais pas dû laisser son!_ " He breaks from the warm embrace to push the younger boy away.

"Francis, you're a wonderful nation. She knew that so she fought to save you. She loved you this much to actually sacrifice herself."

"You don't understand! It should 'ave been me—!" A slap cut him off his sentence.

"No, it should never be you. If it was you then a whole country would be dead." Francis couldn't help but glare at the Briton. "Even if you are immortal, can't you honour her death and move on?"

His cheek stung and he knew he deserved that but to move on from Jeanne? She was a beautiful, generous, and courageous girl. Francis knew it was his fault that she was dead. It was because of him she was dead.

" _J_ _e ne peux pas_. I love her to much to let her go."

"Then I'm leaving. I shouldn't even be here."

His eyes widen at his words, " _Quoi_ _?_ "

"Why the bloody hell would I stay? We're in the middle of a war and you're clearly loosing but even with that fact I ditched my priorities and stayed with you." England forces himself to calm down, he was upset. His people's choices aren't necessarily his choices. Despite that he felt guilty, he was also to blame but he endured because he loved the boy in front of him.

France looked confused. It wasn't his fault he was loosing— or maybe it was. He knew he was weak, he couldn't protect himself. He couldn't even save the girl he loved. But one thing plagued his mind, why was Arthur mad? He had never asked him to stay.

"Can't you see I'm also suffering? As a nation, my priority should be the people of my country but I'm wasting my time being with someone who can't even measure up all my sacrifices." He couldn't comprehend the words the other country let out.

"..I..I don't understand..?"

"Of course you don't." England whispers, his tone melancholic. His eyes moisten and soon tears threaten to spill from them. "She did it because she believed she could sacrifice just as much as anyone who loved you could. She believed God was showing her the way."

"So go ahead and blame me." Francis' eyes soften, his already weary heart starts to get torn apart at Arthur's suggestion.

"It's my fault too, she said she wanted to do something for you too. So there she is," The boy pointed towards the burning figure of a girl. "She ended up dead."

"Honestly dressing up as a man to fight for you..." Soon enough after seeing her friend's body burning once again he bursts out crying. "—stubborn La Pacelle, why? Who is that God that keeps giving you those stupid visions?!"

Arthur's heart ached, "She should've known that they would only pin her as a ' _heretic_ ' as an excuse to burn her."

A bitter laugh escapes the boy's lips before he looks back at Francis.

"I don't want to end up dead. I can't, I have responsibilities too." He whispers as he stares longingly at the burning corpse once again. "I..I blame myself too but Jeanne wouldn't want us to cry and bawl our eyes out."

"Arthur _je suis désolé_..I..I just loved her too much..s-she was my everything..she was my.. _Mon ange_ ..and now that she's gone..." He sobs, voice cracking as the flames of the pyre reach towards the vast blue sky. She was probably there, looking down on him from the heavens, forever out of reach. " _Maintenant qu'elle a disparu_. I feel so broken.."

Quietly confessing to the boy he stops frozen in a trance, seeming to find more comfort looking down.

"She loved me..I..I've never met anyone like that..I just.."

"I love **[d]** you too."

"What?"

"But I guess if you can't move on, I will." With that the boy stood up and walked away.


End file.
